In recent years the range of mobile computers has developed into, for example, tablets, mobile clinical assistants and rugged tablet PCs. This type of mobile computer is typically smaller than a standard laptop or notebook computer, and unlike such computers, often does not have a screen that is hinged to the body of the device that includes the processor, hard-disk, keyboard and the like. Instead, such devices typically have either a fixed relationship between the keyboard and the screen, with the keyboard being provided on the same face of the device as the screen and/or such devices utilise a touch screen with an on-screen keyboard. Mobile computers, of this type also have a screen size in the range of 17.8 cm to 30.5 cm (7 to 12 inches). It is conventional for those computers to be referred to as tablet computers.
A mobile (tablet) computer may run using a full desktop operating system such as Windows® XP®, Vista®, Windows® 7 Professional, Windows® 8 or Linux. Examples of such mobile computers are a mobile clinical assistant or a rugged handheld tablet; for example, the Panasonic Toughbook® CF-D1, CF-H2 Field, CF-H2 Health handheld tablet PCs. Other mobile computers may be adapted to run a mobile operating system, for example iOS, Android, QNX, Palm OS. They may share a similar form factor, but have fewer connectivity options and have a lesser amount (typically) of flash memory.
A particular problem with mobile (tablet) computers of the type discussed, in particular those that are ruggedised, is how to securely hold them within a docking station in a potentially hostile environment such as in a hospital, in a manufacturing environment or in a moving vehicle and yet at the same time enable access to the keyboard and/or touchscreen and interface ports such as USB sockets, microphone and headphone sockets and expansion slots. A further complication with such devices is that they may be provided with a handstrap on their rear face that enables the mobile computer to be held securely in one hand while a user interacts with the keyboard, screen, etc. using their other hand. It is not desirable to remove the handstrap each time the mobile computer is docked. Therefore, it is particularly desirable to provide a docking station that holds the mobile computer with the hand strap in place, and yet ensures that the hand strap does not impede the insertion or removal of the mobile computer from the docking station.
Thus, docking stations for use with laptop computers are not suitable for use with mobile computers, particularly when rugged versions of mobile computers and docking stations are needed for operation outside of the office environment, such as for operation in hospitals, factory floors, vehicles and the like.
WO2010/018011 describes a docking station for a mobile computer that uses a two-step positioning procedure; the mobile computer is positioned in the docking station and then the mobile computer is secured.
GB2494694 describes a docking station for a mobile computer that uses a two-stage latching procedure, the docking station adapted to engage with a top handle portion of a tablet device.